1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to bi-pod mounting assemblies for firearms and, more particularly, to an overboot device for increasing the foot print of the foot portion of the bi-pod assembly so as to prevent the assembly from sinking in snow, mud, and other mire.
2. Discussion
Modern firearms, such as rifles in particular, may be more accurately and conveniently fired by the user if the firearm is equipped with a bi-pod assembly for supporting the barrel. One example of a lightweight, detachable bi-pod assembly with foldable legs is described in my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,216 issued on Sep. 11, 1984, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The ""216 patent discloses a bi-pod assembly which is removably attached to the barrel portion of a firearm. The bi-pod assembly is secured to the barrel of the rifle by means of a bi-pod mounting device. Two support legs are coupled to the mounting assembly so that they can be stored in a first position substantially parallel to the barrel and can be moved to a second position substantially perpendicular to the barrel for providing support during shooting. The distal end of each support leg opposite the firearm terminates in a foot portion which includes an enlarged diameter base. The foot portion is formed from rubber so as to provide stable contact with the ground or other substratum on which the bi-pod assembly is supported.
While such a bi-pod assembly of my earlier patent is well adapted for convenient use during non-adverse weather conditions, firearms frequently require use in harsh or hostile environments. When the ground is covered with snow or consists of mud or other mire, the foot portion of the support legs may sink into the substratum. This results in a less stable shooting platform for the user.
In accordance with the present invention, an enlarged cup-like add-on foot portion or overboot is provided for supporting the firearm on unsolid ground. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the overboot is removably coupled to a foot portion of a conventional bi-pod assembly. Such an overboot device is a desirable addition to the bi-pod assembly for the purpose of providing a stable shooting platform on an unsolid substratum.
The above and other objects are provided by an overboot for increasing a foot print of a foot portion of a bi-pod firearm support. The overboot preferably comprises a base having a cone projecting therefrom and a cylinder axially extending from the cone. A plurality of fingers axially extend from the cylinder and include a tab radially projecting therefrom. The tabs form a ring which combines with an axially spaced apart annular flange radially projecting from the cone to define a recess therebetween. A removable band nests within the recess so as to constrict the fingers toward one another to reduce the diameter of the cylinder such that the overboot may be secured about the foot portion of the bi-pod assembly.